The invention relates to a regional satellite positioning supplementary system.
Navigation systems are limited in their precision by, inter alia, a lack of modeling of the atmospheric signal propagation. The continuity of navigation systems is negatively influenced by the chronological and spatial unavailability of signals on specific frequencies from specific signal sources.
Navigation system precision can be improved using known dual-frequency systems. These systems make the ionosphere propagation effects measurable at the user, but the availability and continuity of such systems necessarily require receipt of both signals to perform a measurement. In addition, regional propagation models for the ionosphere are known according to the prior art, in which the ionosphere is modeled as a plane at a specific height, and the ionosphere runtime change through the ionosphere is modeled by interpolation of the atmospheric parameters between two-dimensional lattice points on this plane and the penetration angle of the signal through this plane.
There are local systems according to the prior art for tropospheric propagation modeling, which are commonly referred to as “differential GPS.” These systems require high data rates, and accordingly the typical differential methods require a quasi-direct visibility of the points distributing the differential correctors. Differential GPS systems also require a relatively dense network of points that distribute the differential correctors. Accordingly, while such systems are well-suited for increasing the precision within smaller areas, construction of these systems on a larger scale, such as for the country of Germany, would require a very high cost outlay.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide devices and methods that allow better positioning by achieving better precision of the determined position, better continuity of the position system, better availability of the position system, and/or better integrity of the position system.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide more precise modeling of the signal propagation through a satellite positioning supplementary system, which increases the precision of the determined position of the navigation system.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention do not require the modeling of the signal propagation for the increase in precision. Accordingly, a second frequency of the satellite positioning supplementary system and also of the navigation system may now be used to increase the continuity and/or availability.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention also provide more precise models and model parameters for the signal propagation in the atmosphere, which improves the integrity, continuity, and/or availability of the position solution.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention use the signals and messages of the satellite positioning supplementary system to provide the system time of the navigation system which is supplemented by the satellite positioning supplementary system. Thus, the signal of the navigation system which the satellite positioning supplementary system supplements is able to be received under more unfavorable circumstances and/or received more precisely, which in turn increases the precision, continuity, and availability. This effect may also be reinforced by optionally providing the data which are carried on the signals of the navigation system by the signals of the satellite positioning supplementary system.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a device for a satellite positioning supplementary system is provided that models the signal propagation of navigation signals. The navigation satellites of the satellite positioning supplementary system which are located over an area in which a service is to be provided are located close to the zenith and broadcast a relatively strong navigation signal into the service area. According to the invention, the size of the service area is selected in such a way that enough power exists in the satellites of the satellite positioning supplementary system to achieve the required signal strength. Alternatively, with a permanently predefined service area, the satellite is designed in such a way that so much power is present in the satellite that the required signal strength is achieved. For example, the satellites may fly on suitable geosynchronous orbits, on geosynchronous orbits in or near the equatorial plane, or also on so-called Molniya orbits.
The satellites of the satellite positioning supplementary system are typically equipped with a (vertically) oriented antenna, to achieve the highest possible signal strength in the service area with the least possible power consumption, the signal strength is dimensioned in such a way that it is still possible to receive signals of other satellite navigation systems. This may be achieved by a suitable selection of the coding of the signals. In other words, according to the invention, the maximum signal strength is emitted which may be achieved for a given coding, but so that it is still possible to receive the signals of other satellite navigation systems.
In addition, the antenna may be tracked in such a way that optimum signal strength is possible in the service area.
The navigation signals thus generated are significantly stronger than normal navigation signals. Therefore, they may be received and measured significantly more rapidly or precisely under significantly more unfavorable conditions or under identical conditions.
The signals not only have the property that pseudo-runtime measurements may be performed using them, but they also contain precise models for modeling the propagation of satellite navigation signals which may be received in the service area and models which allow the transmission time and the transmission location of the signals of the satellite positioning supplementary system to be ascertained in the timescale of the navigation signal. A model may also be transmitted to ascertain the transmission time in the system timescale of another navigation system.
A user receiver may then ascertain the possible offset between the system time of a navigation system and its own receiver clock time, to receive signals which were previously not received or also previously not receivable. Signals may not have been previously receivable, for example, because the receiver timescale and the system timescale have deviated too far from one another, or because the reference frequency of the receiver has deviated too strongly from the reference frequency of the system.
In another aspect of the present invention, the signals of the navigation satellites of the satellite positioning supplementary system may also carry user messages which are carried on the signals of other navigation systems, and thus the signals of the other navigation signals may be received under still more unfavorable conditions or still more precisely.
In accordance with the present invention, the ionosphere can be described by multiple layers at various heights, the electron density at support points in each layer being transmitted to the user together with the reference height for this layer through the signals of the navigation satellites of the satellite positioning supplementary system. This ionosphere model is transmitted on multiple frequencies to the user. It is ensured that the complete information is transmitted on every frequency, but another part of the model parameters is transmitted on different frequencies at each instant. The same information may also optionally be transmitted simultaneously on all frequencies. The electron density along the signal propagation paths is then determined by interpolation. The effect on the signal is then calculated from the integral over the electron density, which may optionally also be weighted using a function of the magnetic field.
In accordance with the present invention, the troposphere can be is modeled in such a way that the air pressure, temperature and/or the absolute ambient humidity is transmitted to the user as a function of the height for selected locations in the service area by the signals of the navigation satellites of the satellite positioning supplementary system. The index of refraction of the atmosphere along the signal propagation path is then determined from this data by interpolation and the tropospheric run time delay is thus determined.
Arbitrary combinations of the above are also disclosed by the invention.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention also include a method for modeling the signal propagation of a navigation signal. This method comprises a step for dimensioning the signal strength of the navigation signal in such a way that it is still possible to receive signals of other satellite navigation systems.
In accordance with the present invention, the ionosphere is described by multiple layers at various heights, the electron density at support points in each layer being transmitted to the user together with the reference height for this layer through the signals of the navigation satellites of the satellite positioning supplementary system. This ionosphere model is transmitted on multiple frequencies to the user. It is ensured that the complete information is transmitted on every frequency, but another part of the model parameters is transmitted on different frequencies at each instant. The electron density along the signal propagation paths is then determined by interpolation. The effect on the signal is then calculated from the integral over the electron density, which may optionally also be weighted with a function of the magnetic field.
In accordance with the present invention, the troposphere is modeled in such a way that the air pressure and/or the temperature and the absolute ambient humidity is transmitted to the user as a function of the height for selected locations in the service area by the signals of the navigation satellites of the satellite positioning supplementary system. The index of refraction of the atmosphere along the signal propagation path is then determined from this data by interpolation and the tropospheric run time delay is thus determined.
The features specified in connection with the embodiments of the devices of the invention are also disclosed for the method.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.